This invention relates to an agricultural slasher, particularly for cutting row crops, after harvesting, into small pieces, to serve as a stubble mulch, and so that cultivation may be carried out without difficulties.
In certain crops, notably cotton, the plants have tough stems, the branches spread fairly widely, and the roots are large. A conventional slasher can cut the bushes down, but the branches are not cut into small pieces by these implements, and the roots remain in the soil and must subsequently be removed by rippers.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing an agricultural slasher which is capable of chopping bushes into small pieces to serve as a mulch, and which will also chop through the roots of the bushes, to reduce difficulties in subsequent cultivation.